lö fort
by lenmester
Summary: ShotaMine built an awesome fort and seduced ShotaGami inside. Nothing interesting. [AU/2SHOTS]


His curious eyes were following the other nearby children's every move. Most of them were running around like Duracell Bunnies, occasionally meeting with the sandy ground's flat and rather hurtful surface. Now that was pretty funny. Of course there were smaller kids too who could only play under their parents' watchful gaze. That might have sucked.

He watched as a young fellow was being told off by an adult for ruining someone else's poorly-made sandcastle. Well, he really wanted to leave this place altogether and do some drills on the court with his best friend. How he wanted to play some 33 against him but...

"Oi, are ya even listening?" The redhead looked at the blue-haired one and grinned. "Of course! See?" He lifted the little radio in his hand and turned the device on. The other noticed the boombox and grinned as well. "Cool! Where did ya get that? Lemme check it out." He didn't wait for any approval just stole the dark gadget and inspected it.

Kagami leaned forward to push a button so the desired channel could be heard. "Dad gave me when I told him about the plan. But look, look! It has so many channels and he even searched for some famous American ones cuz-"

"WAH! Your dad is the best!" After being interrupted he locked gazes with the dark-skinned boy and they both were sporting twin toothy smiles. "Riiight?!"

They understood each other so well with Daiki. As always, there were times when their opinions clashed but a day usually was enough to forget about any stupid incident that was threatening to ruin their friendship. And anyways, the other was so awesome! He wouldn't even know about basketball at all if it wasn't for the younger boy. He was desperate to practice just so he could finally beat the other in 1-on-1.

"So, you know yer rapper name?" The other asked after leaning backward to lay on the wooden planes of the wonky and abandoned playhouse they were currently occupying. After half of the slide had mysteriously disappeared children weren't allowed to use it.

Kagami shook his short spikes, "Hm, not really." Daiki dramatically rolled his eyes, "Tch. Then why did you need a week? You bastard." That idiot could be rather rude.

"Seriously... If I was able to come up with Hot Chocolate in an hour..." His blue eyes suddenly widened and bored into Kagami's. A second later he was sitting in front of the redhead, jolting him. He inched backward with his torso, a little scared. "W-What is it?" He shook out and gulped. Daiki stilled and considered him for a moment. "A ghost." He whispered.

Now it was his coppery depths' turn to enlarge. "W-Where?" He hardly dared breathe the word out but he watched the other's face for any sign or comfort. He found neither as the bastard's mug split into two thanks to his evil smirk which meant the absolute horror. He backed into one of the brown walls of the dead fort after crawling backward and was about to bring his knees to his chin when he felt it. Something touched...no, jabbed his waist. He didn't want to die just yet! "KYAAA!" He wasn't ready for death so he squeezed his eyes shut and fisted his shirt's hem. Go away!

He was sure that he remained that way for long...eternal seconds when a sharp noise reached his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and registered a laughing Daiki. He frowned at the other but when the shorter boy still didn't stop he scowled. "WAHAHAHAHA! You are such a girl! Scaredy cat!" He was becoming really angry.

"SHUT UP!" He surged forward and tackled the convulsing body to the ground. "You know how I don't like ghosts!" He tried to punch the darker face but incredibly fast hands stopped the movement to seal both of his wrists away. "Huh? You mean how you are _scared_ of them." He struggled to break free but it was futile. "Don't make fun of me, you bastard!" It was a huge mistake to tell this particular piece of information to the asshole who was lying under his sitting form.

"Tigerstyle." Hearing the word he stopped and made a puzzled face. "Huh?" He even stopped moving around. "You heard it, Bakagami." He was really confused now. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Daiki sighed and closed his eyes for a bit. "Geez. Your rapper name, you idiot!"

"Oh."

"Whatever, let's just go back before it gets too dark." The other mumbled something about extra dessert but he wasn't sure he heard it right.

* * *

"This is sooo epic!" He blurted out in awe and didn't even bother to close his mouth afterward. He was currently sitting on his own borrowed futon which was lying directly next to Daiki's in the fort the other had built, and was looking around curiously. Several chairs were surrounding them from two directions and huge blankets were hanging on them to make a perfect tent. The younger mentioned how this sleep-over would be special but he really wasn't expecting such an awesome thing. The redhead thought that they would maybe start the rapper stunt they wanted to pull, but this was so much better. The little "room" was so well-made that not even a tiny spot of light could infiltrate the space that was illuminated by a DBZ night lamp.

"Heh, of course. It took me some time to build it, after all." The one in black shorts - that were covered with orange basketballs - and a white tank mocked before grinning heartily. "I even had to persuade mom to let me do it in the living room so it could be spacious." He lied down on his white futon and checked his phone.

Kagami heard light footsteps approaching them. After a second a smiling face occupied the entrance of their hidden kingdom, temporarily ruining the semi-darkness. "Good night boys." Daiki's mother gently uttered but then narrowed his eyes as she stared at the back of his son. "Don't stay up too late."

The blue-haired male turned his head to regard his mother while remaining on his stomach with the naked part of his legs fidgeting in the air. "Geez mom, way to be lame." He rolled his eyes and then turned back to his phone. "We won't, ok? G'nite." She didn't seem to buy it for a second but left nonetheless after hearing Kagami's night time wish too. They heard a switching sound and after some shuffling the creak of a closing door. The shorter boy put down the device and sat up. "I'm gonna show you something." The other said excitedly.


End file.
